November 29
Events * 1777 - San Jose, founded as el Pueblo de San José de Guadalupe. It is the first civilian settlement, or pueblo, in Alta California. * 1781 - The crew of the slave ship Zong murders 133 Africans by dumping them into the sea in order to claim insurance. * 1830 - November Uprising: An armed rebellion against Russia's rule in Poland begins. * 1845 - The Sonderbund defeated by the joint forces of other Swiss cantons under General Guillaume-Henri Dufour. * 1847 - Whitman Massacre: Missionaries Dr. Marcus Whitman, his wife Narcissa, and 15 others are killed by Cayuse and Umatilla Indians, causing the Cayuse War. * 1850 - The treaty, Punctation of Olmütz, signed in Olomouc meant diplomatic capitulation of Prussia to Austrian Empire, which took over the leadership of German Confederation. * 1864 - Indian Wars: Sand Creek Massacre - Colorado volunteers led by Colonel John Chivington massacre at least 150 Cheyenne and Arapaho noncombatants inside Colorado Territory. * 1872 - Indian Wars: The Modoc War begins with the Battle of Lost River. * 1877 - Thomas Edison demonstrates his phonograph for the first time. * 1890 - The Meiji Constitution goes into effect in Japan and the first Diet convenes. * 1890 - In West Point, the United States Naval Academy defeats the United States Military Academy 24-0 in the first Army-Navy football game. * 1893 - Ziqiang Institute, today known as Wuhan University, was founded by Zhang Zhidong, governor of Hubei and Hunan Provinces in late Qing Dynasty of China after his memorial to the throne was approved by the Qing Government. * 1899 - Spanish football club FC Barcelona founded. * 1910 - The first US patent for inventing the traffic lights system was issued to Ernest Sirrine. * 1915 - Fire destroys most of the buildings on Santa Catalina Island in California. * 1922 - Howard Carter opened the tomb of Pharaoh Tutankhamun to the public. * 1929 - U.S. Admiral Richard Byrd becomes the first person to fly over the South Pole. * 1943 - The second session of AVNOJ, the Anti-fascist council of national liberation of Yugoslavia, is held in Jajce, Bosnia and Herzegovina, determining the post-war ordering of the country. * 1944 - The first surgery (on a human) to correct blue baby syndrome performed by Alfred Blalock and Vivien Thomas. * 1945 - The Federal People's Republic of Yugoslavia declared. * 1947 - The United Nations General Assembly votes to partition Palestine (The Partition Plan) * 1950 - Korean War: North Korean and Chinese troops force United Nations forces to retreat from North Korea. * 1952 - Korean War: U.S. President-elect Dwight D. Eisenhower fulfills a campaign promise by traveling to Korea to find out what can be done to end the conflict. * 1961 - Project Mercury: Mercury-Atlas 5 Mission - Enos, a chimpanzee, launched into space (the spacecraft orbited the Earth twice and splashed-down off the coast of Puerto Rico). * 1963 - U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson establishes the Warren Commission to investigate the assassination of President John F. Kennedy. * 1963 - Trans-Canada Airlines Flight 831, A Douglas DC-8 carrying 118, crashes after taking-off from Dorval Airport near Montreal. * 1965 - Canadian Space Agency launches the satellite Alouette 2. * 1967 - Vietnam War: U.S. Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara announces his resignation. * 1972 - Nolan Bushnell (co-founder of Atari) released Pong (the first commercially successful video game) in Andy Capp’s Tavern in Sunnyvale, Calif. * 1975 - The name "Micro-soft" (for "microcomputer software") is first used in a letter from Bill Gates to Paul Allen. * 1982 - Soviet war in Afghanistan: The United Nations General Assembly passes United Nations Resolution 37/37, stating that Soviet Union forces should withdraw from Afghanistan. * 1987 - A Korean Air Boeing 707 explodes over the Thai-Burmese border, killing 155. * 1990 - Gulf War: The United Nations Security Council passes United Nations Security Council Resolution 678, authorizing "use all necessary means to uphold and implement" United Nations Security Council Resolution 660 "to restore international peace and security" if Iraq did not withdraw its forces from Kuwait and free all foreign hostages by January 15, 1991. * 2005 - New Croatian Communist Party (KPH) founded in Vukovar. Births * 1338 - Lionel of Antwerp, son of Edward III of England (d. 1368) * 1427 - Zhengtong, Emperor of China (d. 1464) * 1484 - Joachim Vadian, Swiss humanist (d. 1551) * 1627 - John Ray, English naturalist (d. 1705) * 1690 - Christian Augustus of Anhalt-Zerbst, father of Catherine II of Russia (d. 1747) * 1752 - Jemima Wilkinson, American preacher (d. 1819) * 1762 - Pierre André Latreille, French zoologist (d. 1833) * 1781 - Andrés Bello, Venezuelan poet, lawmaker, teacher, philosopher and sociologist (d. 1865) * 1797 - Gaetano Donizetti, Italian composer (d. 1848) * 1798 - Alexander Brullov, Russian painter (d. 1877) * 1799 - Amos Bronson Alcott, American writer and educator (d. 1888) * 1802 - Wilhelm Hauff, German poet and novelist (d. 1827) * 1803 - Christian Doppler, Austrian physicist (d. 1853) * 1803 - Gottfried Semper, German architect (d. 1879) * 1813 - Franz von Miklosich, Slovenian linguist (d. 1891) * 1816 - Morrison Waite, 7th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1888) * 1825 - Jean-Martin Charcot, French neurologist (d. 1893) * 1831 - Louisa May Alcott, American novelist (d. 1888) * 1835 - Empress Dowager Cixi, de facto Chinese ruler (1868-1908; d. 1908) * 1849 - Sir John Ambrose Fleming, British physicist (d. 1945) * 1856 - Theobald von Bethmann Hollweg, 5th Chancellor of the German Empire (d. 1921) * 1857 - Theodor Escherich, German pediatrician (d. 1911) * 1874 - Francis Dodd, British artist (d. 1949) * 1874 - Egas Moniz, Portuguese physician, neurologist and Nobel laureate (d. 1955) * 1876 - Nellie Tayloe Ross, American politician, 14th Governor of Wyoming (d. 1977) * 1879 - Jacob Gade, Danish Composer(d. 1963) * 1881 - Julius Raab, 3rd Chancellors of the Second (Austrian) Republic (d. 1964) * 1894 - Lucille Hegamin, American singer and entertainer (d. 1970) * 1895 - Busby Berkeley, American film director and choreographer (d. 1976) * 1895 - William V.S. Tubman, 19th President of Liberia (d. 1971) * 1896 - Yakima Canutt, American actor and stuntman (d. 1986) * 1898 - C. S. Lewis, Irish writer (d. 1963) * 1899 - Andrija Artuković, Croatian war criminal (d. 1988) * 1901 - Mildred Harris, American actress (d. 1944) * 1904 - Egon Eiermann, German architect (d. 1970) * 1905 - Marcel Lefebvre, French Roman catholic bishop (d. 1991) * 1908 - Adam Clayton Powell Jr., American civil rights leader and politician (d. 1972) * 1908 - N. S. Krishnan, Tamil film comedian (d. 1957) * 1910 - Antanas Škėma, Lithuanian writer, stage actor and director (d. 1961) * 1915 - Billy Strayhorn, American musician and composer (d. 1967) * 1916 - Fran Ryan, American actress (d. 2000) * 1917 - Merle Travis, American singer (d. 1983) * 1918 - Madeleine L'Engle, American author (d. 2007) * 1920 - Yegor Ligachev, Soviet politician * 1921 - Dagmar, American television personality (d. 2001) * 1922 - Minnie Miñoso, Cuban baseball player * 1927 - Vin Scully, American baseball announcer * 1928 - Tahir Salahov, Azerbaijani painter * 1928 - Paul Simon, American politician (d. 2003) * 1929 - Laurie Main, English actor * 1929 - Jackie Stallone, American astrologer and personality * 1930 - Shirley Porter, English politician * 1931 - Shintaro Katsu, Japanese actor, star of Zatoichi movies (d. 1997) * 1932 - Jacques Chirac, 5th President of the Fifth (French) Republic * 1932 - Diane Ladd, American actress * 1933 - John Mayall, British blues musician * 1933 - James Rosenquist, American artist * 1939 - Peter Bergman, American comedian * 1939 - Meco, American record producer * 1939 - Gene Okerlund, American wrestling interviewer * 1940 - Denny Doherty, Canadian singer (The Mamas and the Papas) (d. 2007) * 1940 - Chuck Mangione, American musician * 1941 - Bill Freehan, American baseball player * 1942 - Philippe Huttenlocher, Swiss baritone * 1943 - Sue Miller, American author * 1944 - Felix Cavaliere, American musician * 1946 - Silvio Rodríguez, Cuban poet * 1947 - Petra Kelly, German politician (d. 1992) * 1949 - Stan Rogers, Canadian folk musician and songwriter (d. 1983) * 1949 - Wayne Cowan, American wrestler * 1949 - Jerry Lawler, American wrestler * 1949 - Garry Shandling, American comedian * 1951 - Barry Goudreau, American musician (Boston) * 1951 - Roger Troutman, Funk musician and master of the talkbox. (d. 1999) * 1953 - Alex Grey, American artist * 1953 - Christine Pascal, French actress, director and screenwriter * 1954 - Joel Coen, American film director, producer, and writer * 1954 - Steve Rogers, Australian rugby league footballer (d. 2006) * 1955 - Howie Mandel, Canadian comedian * 1956 - Hinton Battle, American dancer * 1956 - Leo Laporte, American television personality * 1956 - Eric Laakso, Retired Miami Dolphins NFL Offensive tackle * 1958 - Michael Dempsey, English musician (The Cure) * 1959 - Neal Broten, American ice hockey player * 1959 - Kim Delaney, American actress * 1960 - Howard Johnson, American baseball player * 1960 - Cathy Moriarty, American actress * 1961 - Tom Sizemore, American actor * 1961 - Masayoshi Yamashita, Japanese bassist * 1962 - Andy LaRocque Swedish musician (King Diamond) * 1963 - Andrew McCarthy, American actor * 1964 - Don Cheadle, American actor * 1965 - Ellen Cleghorne, American comedian * 1965 - Yutaka Ozaki, Japanese musician (d. 1992) * 1967 - John Layfield, Professional wrestler * 1968 - Jonathan Knight, American singer (New Kids on the Block) * 1969 - Pierre van Hooijdonk, Dutch footballer * 1969 - Kasey Keller, American soccer player * 1969 - Mariano Rivera, Panamanian baseball player * 1970 - Mark Pembridge, Welsh footballer * 1971 - Gena Lee Nolin, American actress * 1972 - Larry Joe Campbell, American actor * 1972 - Jamal Mashburn, American basketball player * 1972 - Minoru Tanaka, Japanese pro-wrestler * 1973 - Ryan Giggs, Welsh footballer * 1973 - Sarah Jones, American playwright * 1974 - Lin Chi-ling, Taiwanese model * 1974 - Pavol Demitra, Slovak ice hockey player * 1976 - Anna Faris, American actress * 1976 - Michalis Kakiouzis, Greek basketball player * 1976 - Ehren McGhehey, American actor * 1977 - Younis Khan, International Cricketer for Pakistan * 1977 - Maria Petrova, Russian figure skater * 1978 - Ludwika Paleta, Polish-born actress * 1978 - Dimitrious Konstantopolous, Greek footballer * 1979 - Francis Beltrán, Dominican baseball player * 1979 - The Game (Jayceon Terrell Taylor), American rapper. * 1981 - Nicholas Teo, Taiwanese singer and actor * 1982 - Ashley Force, American race car driver * 1982 - Krystal Steal, American pornographic actress * 1982 - Lucas Black, American actor * 1984 - Sitti Navarro, Philippine bossa nova artist * 1985 - Shannon Brown, American basketball player * 1985 - Taguchi Junnosuke, Japanese idol (member of KAT-TUN) * 1987 - Stephen O'Halloran, Irish footballer Deaths * 741 - Pope Gregory III * 1253 - Otto II Wittelsbach * 1268 - Pope Clement IV * 1314 - Philip IV of France (b. 1268) * 1330 - Roger de Mortimer, 1st Earl of March, de facto ruler of England (b. 1287) * 1342 - Michael of Cesena, Italian Franciscan leader (b. 1270) * 1378 - Charles IV (b. 1316) * 1530 - Thomas Wolsey, adviser to King Henry VIII of England * 1577 - Cuthbert Mayne, English saint (b. 1543) * 1590 - Philipp Nikodemus Frischlin, German philologist and poet (b. 1547) * 1595 - Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga, Basque soldier and poet (b. 1533) * 1626 - Ernst, German soldier * 1632 - Frederick V (b. 1596) * 1643 - William Cartwright, English dramatist (b. 1611) * 1643 - Claudio Monteverdi, Italian composer (b. 1567) * 1646 - Laurentius Paulinus Gothus, Swedish theologian and astronomer (b. 1565) * 1661 - Brian Walton, English clergyman and scholar (b. 1600) * 1694 - Marcello Malpighi, Italian physician (b. 1628) * 1695 - James Dalrymple, Scottish lawyer and statesman (b. 1619) * 1699 - Patrick Gordon, Scottish general (b. 1635) * 1759 - Nicolaus I Bernoulli, Swiss mathematician (b. 1687) * 1780 - Maria Theresa of Austria (b. 1717) * 1797 - Samuel Langdon, American President of Harvard University (b. 1723) * 1847 - Marcus Whitman, Washington state pioneer (b. 1802) * 1924 - Giacomo Puccini, Italian composer (b. 1858) * 1927 - George Giffen, Australian cricketer (b. 1859) * 1939 - Philipp Scheidemann, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1865) * 1953 - Sam De Grasse, American actor (b. 1875) * 1953 - Milt Gross, American comic book illustrator and animator (b. 1895) * 1954 - Dink Johnson, American musician (b. 1892) * 1957 - Erich Wolfgang Korngold, Austrian composer (b. 1897) * 1972 - Carl Stalling, American composer (b. 1888) * 1974 - James J. Braddock, American heavyweight boxer (b. 1905) * 1975 - Graham Hill, English race car driver (b. 1929) * 1979 - Zeppo Marx, American actor and comedian (b. 1901) * 1980 - Dorothy Day, American journalist, turned social activist, and devout member of the Roman Catholic Church. * 1981 - Fredric Wertham, German-born psychologist (b. 1895) * 1981 - Natalie Wood, American actress (b. 1938) * 1982 - Percy Williams, Canadian athlete (b. 1908) * 1984 - Gotthard Günther, German philosopher (b. 1900) * 1986 - Cary Grant, British-born American actor (b. 1904) * 1991 - Ralph Bellamy, American actor (b. 1904) * 1992 - Jean Dieudonné, French mathematician (b. 1906) * 1996 - Dan Flavin, American artist (b. 1933) * 1998 - Martin Ruane, English professional wrestler (b. 1947) * 1998 - Frank Latimore, American actor (b. 1925) * 1999 - Gene Rayburn, American game show host (b. 1917) * 2001 - Mic Christopher, Irish singer and songwriter (b. 1969) * 2001 - George Harrison, English singer, guitarist and songwriter (b. 1943) * 2001 - John Knowles, American author (b. 1926) * 2002 - Daniel Gélin, French actor (b. 1921) * 2003 - Moondog Spot, American professional wrestler (b. 1952) * 2004 - John Drew Barrymore, American actor (b. 1929) * 2004 - Harry Danning, American baseball player (b. 1911) * 2004 - Anne Samson, oldest-ever nun documented (b. 1891) * 2005 - David di Tommaso, French footballer (b. 1979) * 2005 - Wendie Jo Sperber, American actress (b. 1958) * 2006 - Allen Carr, English anti-smoking campaigner (b. 1934) Holidays and observances * Feast days of the following saints in the Roman Catholic Church: ** Saint Saturnin ** Saint Maurizio ** Saint Cuthbert Mayne, martyr ** Saint Radboud ** Denis of the Nativity and Redemptus of the Cross * Albania - Liberation Day (Dita e Çlirimit) * Israel - Kaftet be-November (commemoration of the U.N. decision in 1947 to partition Palestine) * International Day of Solidarity with the Palestinian People * Former Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia - Republic Day External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November